


Pure Heroine

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: District 13 (Hunger Games), F/F, Friendship, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunger Games oneshots, titled after the tracks on Lorde’s album, Pure Heroine. Lots of Joniss, but also some other ships, friendships, etc. I’ll add TWs/ratings at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: I'll add more relationships as I go - Relationship, Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Tennis Court

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a note I figured I'd add. This is not a songfic--don't let the lyric at the beginning of each chapter fool you. It's just based on an album and I decided to put a lyric from the song the chapter is titled after at the beginning of each chapter! Also, most chapters will be longer than this--I just decided to start with something short!)
> 
> Rating for this oneshot:T  
> Ship:Johanna x Katniss

_ "Don't you think that it's boring how people talk?" _

Katniss was staring at the floor. Bland and white, not even a speck of dust. She wondered how, in the name of Panem, a place as big as District 13 was kept so spotless. The Capitol would have no problem with it, what with all their avoxes and high-tech technology, but what cleaned 13? Maybe some sort of electronic cleaning device.

“You get that, Katniss?” She was pulled back to reality by a voice she recognized as the Command leader. Today was one of the days where she’d actually paid some attention to her schedule and attended a Command meeting. 

“Hm?” Katniss asked, her cheeks going a little red.

The Command leader sighed. Katniss heard someone snicker, and she remembered that Johanna Mason was sitting next to her. “She just explained a potential plan for when we storm the Capitol, brainless,”

“Oh,” Katniss lied, “Yeah, I got it.” She decided she’d probably have to go ask Gale, who was on the other side of the room, later.

Forty-five minutes later, the meeting was still going, and Katniss was still staring at the floor, only half-listening to the discussion. She’d just celebrated her eighteenth birthday two days ago and was still a bit exhausted, both from the small celebration and by the fact that she’d been in 13 long enough to turn eighteen. She found herself pulled back to reality again, this time by Johanna poking her with the back of a pencil. She jerked her head up. “What?” She mouthed.

Johanna scooted a little closer to Katniss and whispered, “I’m bored, and I highly doubt you’re listening to anything that’s going on. Let’s get out of here and do something actually fucking interesting,”

Katniss, although a bit flustered and surprised at the fact that Johanna wanted to spend time with her, didn’t see why not. She nodded and gestured toward the door. The two, luckily positioned at the back of the room, stood up and slipped unnoticed out the door.

“So, Mockingjay, you decided to follow your schedule today instead of wandering around aimlessly?” 

Katniss wasn’t entirely sure if she should smack Johanna or not, but before she could make a decision, she was interrupted.

“Not that I’m judging. I would do that too if I could, but I’d just be thrown back in the hospital again. Thanks for rooming with me, by the way. It’s nice to finally have some privacy from all those doctors.”

All Katniss could do was nod. Her stomach twisted for some reason when Johanna made eye contact with her. The two walked around the corridors in silence. Katniss’s heart kept racing for no reason. She decided it was just nerves from skipping the meeting.

“Something got you tongue-tied, Everdeen? I know that it’s boring when people talk, but a Mockingjay’s gotta use her voice.” Johanna grinned.

Now, Katniss wasn’t sure whether she wanted to smack or kiss Johanna. She decided smack almost exactly when Johanna decided to kiss her. It was odd for Katniss, smacking someone so hard you left a mark, then immediately being kissed by them.

The kiss was unlike any she’d experienced, all heart-racing and intense and nearly clashing teeth. Katniss pulled away first, really confused as to what she just did. Johanna seemed more sure of herself, then raised her hand a bit and smacked Katniss so hard she just about saw stars.

Haymitch walked in just as Katniss reacted to the slap. What a sight they must’ve been--two girls, each with a slap-mark on their face and eyes full of both lust and confusion. He stared blankly at them for a moment. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then walked away, shooting a knowing look and a wink at Katniss. Katniss didn’t understand how Haymitch was so good at figuring out what was going on without a single word.

“Okay, I slapped you too. Now we’re even,” Johanna laughed, “Pick your jaw up off the floor, Everdeen. It’s not like you’ve never kissed someone.”

Katniss thought back to something Johanna had said in the elevator before the 75th Games, then decided to quote her. “Let’s do it again some time.” Then turned on her heel and walked away.


	2. 400 Lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

_ "We're never done with killing time. Can I kill it with you?" _

Four hundred minutes isn’t very long, only around six hours, but when you’re Katniss Everdeen and all you have to do is sit in a hospital bed and count the minutes, it can feel like a long time.

Katniss sat alone in a hospital bed, counting every minute since the aircraft had left, taking all the accepted soldiers to invade, and eventually, destroy the Capitol and kill President Snow. Katniss wasn’t one of those soldiers. She’d had a breakdown, complete with screaming and punching the ground when she found out she was too “physically and mentally unstable” to fight in the Capitol. 

It had been three hundred ninety minutes since the door closed on the aircraft and it took off. Katniss had started counting then, second by second, minute by minute. It had been over six hours and she was still counting, staring at the clock, and she had no intention of stopping.

Just as she reached four hundred minutes, the hospital room door flew open, and a fuming Johanna Mason entered. “Can you fucking believe they went off without us? We’re victors for Panem’s sake! We’ve won the Hunger Games  _ two  _ times, and they deem us too ‘weak’ to fight?” She snarled.

“Johanna, I’m so sorry,” Katniss said softly. She knew how hard Johanna had pushed herself in training, in recovery, in classes, in just about every aspect of her life, just so she could help overthrow the very thing that had made her unstable.

“C’mon. We’ve got so much time to kill, let’s go get our minds off everything,” Johanna said in a gentler voice than usual, “Everyone probably thinks we’re both out of our minds, so I doubt we’re of any use down here. Let’s go outside.”

Katniss shrugged on her father’s old hunting jacket and let Johanna help her up. She had to sway from foot to foot for a moment because her legs had fallen asleep and she needed to regain some feeling before she walked.

The two walked side by side in silence until they got outside. Katniss took a deep breath of the fresh night air. Despite the fact that she’d been counting the minutes so long, she hadn’t really realized that it was dark out.

“What do you want to do, Everdeen?”

“I want to get away. I want to stop thinking about what’s no-doubt going on in the Capitol and just-” Katniss’s voice cracked and her throat tightened. She coughed and continued, “What I  _ want  _ is for this to all fucking stop, but that’s nothing but a pipe dream. Let’s go into the forest.”

“Watch your language, Girl on Fire!” Johanna snorted in a fake Capitol accent. In an odd moment of affection, Johanna grabbed Katniss’s hand and the two walked into the forest. They reached a small river and sat down by it.

“I used to have a river by my house back home in 7. I would take my little brother there when he got stressed out, usually during the Games. When my baby sister was born, we kind of stopped that, but every once in awhile, he’d wake me up before anyone else got up and have me take him.”

Katniss didn’t say anything, waiting to see if Johanna would continue. She knew Johanna didn’t vent often, and she didn’t want to interrupt her.

“I miss my family, you know? I refused to sleep with Capitol citizens and become a fucking prostitute, so Snow set up an “accident” where my house burnt down with my family in it. My little brother was only fourteen, and my baby sister was just four.”

Johanna let out a sigh and Katniss thought she saw her wipe her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Johanna. We’ll get revenge on the Capitol. You know, even though I’m not fighting, I still fully intend to kill Snow myself.” Katniss said quietly.

Johanna changed the subject after a long pause. “I’m going to jump in.” she grinned and flung herself in the water fully clothed. She came up shivering but smiling. Katniss figured she didn’t have anything better to do, so she threw herself in after Johanna. She dunked her head underwater and, somewhat against her will, began to laugh when she came up.

Katniss hoisted herself out of the water as the communicuff she forgot she was wearing began to beep, telling her to report to President Coin immediately. “We’re gonna have a fun time explaining this to Coin, aren’t we?” Johanna shivered, getting out of the water after Katniss.

Katniss and Johanna arrived at Coin’s office, sheepishly standing at the door. Coin, who was preoccupied with the Capitol invasion, just said, “Eh, it’s better than you stealing drugs,” She nodded at Johanna, who snorted. Coin continued, “Go back to your compartment now, but if I catch you out again without permission, there’ll be punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> The next one's called "Ribs" can you guess what it's going to be about?


End file.
